Goodnight and Goodbye
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: Another ONESHOT! Again another way Claudia could leave Port Charles


**She leaned in closely at the door, listening to her step-daughter and husband have a conversation. Not just an ordinary conversation, one that supposed to be kept between her and Sonny. "Dad you can't have a baby with Claudia." Kristina told him. Claudia had already been pregnant with a baby though. **_**Uh honey he almost did. **_**She thought to her self. She was fuming, if Kristina hadn't been driving this conversation wouldn't be happening.**

"**Why not Kristina?" Sonny asked. "Umm, because you shouldn't have a baby you don't want, that's not fair to the baby." She explained. "Krissy I'm glad I get to hear your opinion but this decision is between me and Claudia." Claudia decided it was time to walk in the living room. Kristina turned to see her. A few tears fell from Claudia's eyes, she wiped them away quickly.**

"**Kristina, maybe you should leave." Sonny suggested, Kristina nodded. "Oh and Kristina you don't need to worry, your father won't have another child especially one he doesn't want." Claudia added as Kristina left. Sonny looked at her funny. **

**Claudia's emotions had been messed with too much and she was done. If Sonny had seen all they could've been it would've worked, but he didn't and she wasn't staying here to get hurt more. Her and Sonny's relationship was crumbling so she had to tell him goodbye right now.**

_**This has been no walk in the park**_

_**I feel like we have fallen apart**_

_**Open up your eyes girl and see how wonderful**_

_**This love could be**_

"**What do you mean, Claudia?" He stood in front of her, eyeing her. "I'm not going to force you to have a baby with me. This whole marriage has just been too much of a rollercoaster and I can't hold on to you or us any longer. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." "Claudia you can't just leave." He told her, but in his heart he knew he couldn't stop her.**

_**Hold on tight **_

_**It's a roller coaster ride we're on so **_

_**Say goodbye **_

_**Cause I won't be back again**_

_**Up and down you're all around**_

_**Say goodnight and goodbye**_

"**Sonny, I've been hurt so much and I'm just done with it. We've played too many games and I know you're sick of me." Claudia was through with being heartbroken by this man who would never love her the way she loved him. "When do you leave?" He quickly wiped at the tear that had barely fallen from his eye. "Tonight. So I'll pack and then say goodnight and goodbye." "Can I help you pack?" He asked her, she whipped her back toward him honestly surprised. She nodded.**

_**You say you didn't mean to break my heart **_

_**But girl you did but I'm over it**_

_**Adieu to you and all your games **_

_**And all you crazy friends **_

_**This is the end**_

**He helped her pack everything, all the contents of her room. After they were finished Claudia sat on her bed while Sonny looked around. He spotted a frame on her bedside table. It was an ultrasound picture. He looked to her and then back to the picture. "That's the first picture of him, when he was just a bunch of clouds." He smiled at her. He called Max to get the bags, then grabbed Claudia's hand tight as the went down the stairs. He didn't want to let go as they made it to the end of the drive way, he held on tighter and tighter. "Just say goodbye." Claudia whispered, putting her other hand on top of his.**

_**Hold on tight **_

_**It's a roller coaster ride we're on so **_

_**Say goodbye **_

_**Cause I won't be back again**_

_**Up and down you're all around**_

_**Say goodnight and goodbye**_

"**What if I don't want to?" He asked her. "You have to." He was pushing her around again, emotionally at least. She had to convince herself to stay strong and not give in. "Did I disappoint you?" He asked. "No, I disappointed myself." He let go of her hand. "You take of yourself and if you ever want to visit, you still have your room here." She wiped at her eyes again. "Thanks." "Your car is ready, Mrs. C." Max interrupted. She smiled at him, she had always loved when he called her Mrs. C. It was dark in the sky and she knew it was time to go. "Goodnight and goodbye." She whispered to Sonny. He pulled her in for one last kiss, again he didn't want to let go.**

_**Hold on tight **_

_**It's a roller coaster ride we're on so **_

_**Say goodbye **_

_**Cause I won't be back again**_

_**Up and down you're all around**_

_**Say goodnight and goodbye**_

**She pulled away and smiled. She pulled him into a hug instead. "I won't ever forget you Sonny Corinthos." Sonny Corinthos the first man she ever fell in love with, the father of her son, and the one who would always hold her heart. "And I will never forget you, Claudia Zacchara." He whispered into her hair. Claudia Zacchara his first wife that understood him, the one he would always love. She walked to the car and turned to smile at him.**

**Then she sat in her car and drove away. Sonny stood alone on the drive way once more. Both wishing that they told one another how much they were in love with the other. It would never happen and the last memory he would have of her was that smile. He walked back into the now empty house. It was so silent without her. On the plane Claudia sobbed, Port Charles had been her home, the place where she was going to raise her son.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright yes another oneshot and her leaving. I thought Irony was going to be enough, but this song has been stuck in my head all day and I had to get it out. I'm still not ready for her to leave, but I guess I have to get over it-lol. Anyway thanks for R&Ring!!**

**Taylor**


End file.
